Our Love Journey
by KJR3497
Summary: Potongan kisah cinta YeWook dengan judul dari huruf A sampai Z dalam bentuk drabble. F for Fanfiction. Sebenarnya ada kisah apa dibalik Yesung yang bilang 'tak menyukai' fanfic itu? / F for Ferris Wheel. Ryeowook yang terus memandangi bianglala di taman hiburan. Apa yang akan Jongwoon lakukan? Double FF for F! YeWook/ Fluff/ BL/ DLDR. Mind to RnR?
1. A

**Title: A for Astonished**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

*A for Astonished*

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Saat pertama kali akan melakukan debut, aku mendengar akan ada seorang _member_ lagi yang akan ditambahkan ke dalam grup kami yang telah memiliki 11 orang _member_ ini. Dari yang kudengar _member_ baru kami ini terpilih dari sebuah kompetisi menyanyi dan bahkan belum sempat melakukan masa _trainee _yang panjang seperti kami semua. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apakah _member_ baru ini nantinya? Apakah ia akan bertubuh tinggi dan besar seperti Siwon, tampan seperti Donghae, imut seperti Sungmin, kurus seperti Eunhyuk atau malah dingin seperti Kibum?

Dukk

Seseorang menabrak tubuhku saat aku berjalan di lorong gedung SM untuk bertemu _member_ lain yang akan menyambut _member_ baru kami yang akan segera bergabung. Rupanya seorang _namja_ kecil dengan rambut hitam pendeknya tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf padaku.

"_Mianhae_ a... aku sangat ceroboh hingga menabrakmu. A... aku sedang buru-buru lain kali aku akan hati-hati."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku baik-baik saja kok tidak usah seperti itu. Oh iya apakah kau salah satu _staff_ baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini dan lagi kenapa kau kelihatan gugup seperti itu?"

"Ah itu mmm ne _mianhae_. Untuk pertama kalinya aku datang kesini jadi aku gugup sekali. Ini hari pertamaku untuk bertemu grupku yang akan debut," ucapnya masih menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah khawatir kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Oh iya kalau boleh aku bertanya memangnya kau akan debut pada grup apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah nama grupnya Super Junior'05."

"Benarkah? Itu berarti kita ada pada grup yang sama. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon tapi perusahaan memberikanku nama Yesung sebagai nama panggungku."

_Namja_ kecil itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahku. Mata _caramel_nya yang dalam dan berbinar memandang tepat ke arah mataku. Semburat merah muda timbul pada kedua pipinya dan rambut hitamnya itu bergoyang lembut saat ia menggerakan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di bibir merah muda tipis miliknya.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook senang bisa bertemu denganmu Jongwoon _hyung_. Mohon bimbingannya."

_Namja_ kecil yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook itu membungkukkan badannya kepadaku dan kemudian tersenyum cerah. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi ia perlihatkan dengan jelas menguap begitu saja digantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia. Saat ia menyunggingkan senyumannya, itulah saat dimana aku terpaku akan sosoknya. Semua bayanganku tentang sosok _namja_ yang menjadi _member_ baru kami tadi lenyap tak bersisa digantikan dengan rasa terkejut yang amat besar.

_Namja_ ini begitu mengejutkan dan mengherankanku. Ya aku dibuat heran oleh senyuman dan ekspresi bahagia yang ia buat karena ia sempurna melebihi semua bayanganku. Ia sempurna hingga membuatku hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu untuk sesaat.

_**I was astonished by him, by his perfection…**_

* * *

**END**

Annyeong saya bawa drabble series. Jadi ff ini berbentuk cerita drabble dengan judul dari A sampai Z yg semuanya fluff. Kenapa kuberi judul Our Love Journey? Karena yg pasti ini kumpulan dr potongan cerita perjalanan cinta YeWook. Untuk Astonished kumulai dari setting dimana mereka baru debut. Sebisa mungkin saya buat drabble ini menyesuaikan dengan fakta yang ada, yah walau banyak jg sih yang ngarang sendiri. Hehehehehe. Untuk seri yg selanjutnya dengan B for Band-Aid.

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	2. B

**Title: B for Band-Aid**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

*B for Band-Aid*

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela kamarku membuatku yang masih asyik bergelung dalam selimut mau tidak mau terbangun. Aku mengusap mataku sekilas kemudian beranjak bangkit dari kasurku. Kulihat Eunhyuk, teman sekamarku yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa memperdulikan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas pintu kamarku. Masih pukul 7 pagi dan ini terlalu cepat untuk bangun. Aku baru tertidur tengah malam tadi dan nanti aku beserta semua _member _masih memiliki jadwal jam 10. Harusnya aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurku yang berharga.

Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ke toilet toh tidak ada gunanya jika aku berusaha memejamkan mataku lagi. Sekalinya bangun pasti akan susah untuk tertidur lagi kan? Samar-samar dari arah dapur aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku menunda perjalananku ke toilet dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dapur. Tampak punggung Ryeowook yang sedang berada di dalam dapur. Ia melihat buku resep yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari kompor sambil terus mengaduk nasi goreng dalam ukuran besar yang sedang ia buat. Ah _namja _kecil yang manis ini selalu saja begitu memperhatikan para _member _lain. Disaat semua masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut ia sudah bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Bicara tentang Ryeowook dan kemampuan memasaknya aku jadi ingat akan kejadian dulu. Kejadian waktu kami baru debut dan Ryeowook berulang tahun. Entah mengapa walau _magnae_ kami yang sebenarnya adalah Kibum tapi kami lebih menganggap bahwa Ryeowook lah _magnae_ yang sesungguhnya. Wajar saja sih karena Kibum bersikap lebih dewasa dari Ryeowook yang terlihat masih manja.

Waktu itu Leeteuk berniat mengerjai Ryeowook yang notabene bergelar _magnae _itu. Leeteuk dengan dingin menyuruh Ryeowook yang saat itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali untuk membuatkan makanan bagi semua _member _padahal hari itu Ryeowook berulang tahun. Tak ada satu pun _member _yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tidak juga aku karena _member _lain telah mengancamku untuk tidak merusak acara ini. Ryeowook hanya bisa menurut walau sepertinya ia menangis dalam hati.

Sebuah suara dari arah dapur mengagetkanku dan semua _member._ Kami bergegas menuju dapur dan melihat panci berisi air panas yang telah tumpah di lantai dan Ryeowook yang bergetar dengan tangan yang basah dan memerah. Ia tersiram air panas. Aku yang panik segera menghampirinya. Menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk disiram air dingin.

"Astaga Ryeowook apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terus menerus gemetar dan air mata keluar menuruni pipinya. Saat itu aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi. Segera saja kubawa ia ke rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan _member _lain yang menatap kami cemas. Akhirnya aku dan semua _member_ pun meminta maaf pada Ryeowook dan berjanji tidak akan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun yang buruk seperti ini. Namun sepertinya kejadian itu malah memotivasi Ryeowook untuk belajar memasak dan ternyata ia cukup baik akan hal itu.

"Auch!" suara Ryeowook terdengar dari arah dapur. Tetesan darah mengalir dari luka yang ada pada jarinya. Sepertinya ia terluka waktu akan mengiris _kimchi._ Segera saja kuambil perban yang ada pada kotak P3K tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri memandang Ryeowook dan segera menghampirinya.

"Eh _hyung_ kau sudah…" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat aku memegang jarinya yang terluka dan mengulumnya, menghisap darah yang ada di sana. Setelah kurasa darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir aku pun melepas jemarinya dan menaruh perban di luka Ryeowook tadi. Dapat kulihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_."

"_Gwaenchana._ Lain kali kau harus hati-hati ya," ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan.

Walaupun begitu seandainya kau terluka lagi kau tak perlu merasa khawatir karena aku akan selalu ada untuk membalut lukamu.

_**I will always be your band-aid and cover your wound every time…**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong saya bawa drabble kedua dari drabble series Our Love Journey. Disini ada beberapa fact yg saya pakai.

1. Yesung dulu tidur sekamar dengan Eunhyuk waktu di dorm mereka yg lama, sebelum mereka pindah dorm baru. Ryeowook tidurnya sama Leeteuk waktu itu.

2. Fact yg ini saya kurang tahu benar atau tidaknya tapi saya pernah melihat Ryeowook facts yg bilang Ryeowook itu dulunya pas gabung sama member suju ga bisa masak. Dia pernah dikerjain Leeteuk, dkk pas hari ulang tahunnya disuruh masak *mirip Kyuhyun yg disuruh masak ramen* tapi karena waktu itu Wookie sama sekali ga bisa masak akhirnya dia ga sengaja numpahin air panas ampe kena tangannya dan akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit deh.

Untuk fact yg pertama bisa coba lihat di Youtube dengan keyword Ryeowook's sleeping habit. Disitu kelihatan bgt Yesung perhatian sama Ryeowook. Padahal mereka ga sekamar tapi Yesung tahu kebiasaan tidur Ryeowook lho.

Nah sekarang waktunya balas review. Astaga aku ga nyangka drabble yg cuma 500 kata bisa dapet review dr kalian. Gomawo semuanya. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk ff ini *bow*

**Freak line**: yap YeWook. Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Ikuti terus, jangan sampai ketinggalan #promo #plak Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Wooks**: sip. Yang B uda datang nih. Tunggu yg C-Z ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13**: yap ini berupa chapter. Penggalan-penggalan ff yg disisipi yewook, yesung, dan ryeowook facts jd judulnya sesuai abjad dr A-Z. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Diitactorlove**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**niisaa9**: sip uda dilanjut yg B-nya. Gomawo uda RnR

**EternalClouds2421**: yap ini sudah dilanjut. Ah benarkah manis? Semoga ke depannya jd makin manis. Gomawo uda RnR.

**chikakyumin**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: sip uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

** 1**: yap ini uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: sip uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

Jeongmal gomawo buat kalian semua. Mungkin ribuan kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. But still...

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	3. C

**Title: C for Crying**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

*C for Crying*

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Hari ini aku mulai membenahi barang-barangku. Kami semua, _member _Super Junior akan segera pindah menuju _dorm_ kami yang baru, Sharp Star City. Cukup repot juga mengemas barang-barangku yang tidak sedikit terutama untuk urusan pakaian. Kulirik Eunhyuk yang juga tengah berusaha membuat koper besarnya itu muat untuk semua pakaiannya. Kami berdua memang yang paling hobi belanja rupanya. Kalau aku membeli pakaian pasti tidak lama kemudian Eunhyuk juga akan membeli barang yang sama entah itu sama persis atau hanya beda warna begitu juga denganku. Benar-benar pemborosan.

Saat tengah asyik menyelipkan pakaian ke dalam koper kudengar Leeteuk _hyung _yang tengah memanggil kami semua ke ruang tengah. Semua _member _pun berhenti mengemas barang dan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kulihat Leeteuk _hyung_ yang tengah membawa dua buah kotak berwarna biru tua dengan lubang seukuran tangan di tengahnya. Ada tulisan angka 11 dan 12 disana. Memangnya untuk apa kotak itu?

"Kenapa memanggil kami _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin.

"Hei _hyung _untuk apa kotak itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan antusias.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kita akan pindah _dorm_ jadi aku sudah menetapkan pembagian _member _untuk lantai 11 dan 12. Di lantai 12 ada aku, Donghae, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Kangin. Di lantai 11 ada Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook. Sekarang kalian hanya perlu mengundi pasangan sekamar kalian. Kalau dapat kertas putih kosong tanpa nama berarti kalian bisa mendapat kamar sendiri. Aku butuh 4 orang perwakilan dari lantai 12 dan 3 orang dari lantai 11," jelas Leeteuk.

Kami mengangguk mengerti dan segera berpencar menjadi 2 grup seperti yang tadi Leeteuk jelaskan dan melakukan undian dengan cara suit. Perwakilan dari lantai 12 ada Heechul, Donghae, dan Kangin sedangkan perwakilan dari lantai 11 ada aku, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Shindong.

Eunhyuk dan Shindong berteriak gembira saat mereka berhasil mendapat kamar sendiri sedangkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Hankyung berbagi kamar begitu juga dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kangin mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri. Aku terpaku menatap nama yang ada di kertas undianku. Mungkin orang lain menganggap hal ini biasa namun tidak bagiku. Aku begitu beruntung dan senang karena bisa sekamar dengannya, sekamar dengan Ryeowook.

Sore hari kami sudah berada di _dorm _baru kami. Perabotan kami memang sengaja dipindahkan terlebih dahulu sehingga tidak menyusahkan dan memakan banyak waktu. Kami hanya tinggal menyusun barang-barang kami disini. Semua _member_ nampaknya telah lelah berbenah. Begitu sampai mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Kamar yang besar dengan dua kasur untuk yang berpasangan dan kamar kecil dengan sebuah kasur untuk yang mendapat kamar sendiri. Aku sendiri sudah lelah. Aku menaruh barangku begitu saja tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu dan langsung menikmati empuknya salah satu kasur yang ada di sebelah kiri kamarku sambil memejamkan mata, bergegas pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Aku terbangun karena suara isak tangis terdengar di kamar ini. Aku mengusap mataku sebentar sebelum akhirnya menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah duduk meringkuk di dekat jendela di pojok kamar sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kutatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah tengah malam.

"Kau kenapa Ryeowook-ah?" ucapku menghampirinya dan berlutut di depannya, mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Hiks… hiks… aku ti… tidak bisa tidur _hyung…_"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru _dorm_ dan suasana asing ini… hiks… membuatku ingin pulang _hyung._ Aku rindu rumah. Rasanya aku mau pulang saja."

"_Aish_ kau ini jika sudah melangkah sejauh ini jangan cengeng. Sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam grup kau tahu sendiri kan konsekuensinya? Kau akan jarang bertemu keluargamu, merindukan mereka setengah mati, bekerja sampai badanmu terasa hancur, dan membiasakan diri dari tempat satu ke tempat lain. Jadilah kuat dan banggakan orang tuamu. Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini masa kau mau membuangnya hanya karena alasan rindu rumah?"

"Hiks… hiks… _mi_… _mianhae hyung._"

Sesungguhnya aku merasa kaget bisa membentaknya seperti itu. Sungguh sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat ia menangis apalagi sampai meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin ia tersenyum. Ah mungkin aku memang terlalu keras padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia kan anak tunggal jadi sifat manjanya pasti masih kental.

"Sudah jangan menangis ya," aku menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya dalam pelukanku.

"_Mianhae hyung _sudah berkata keras padamu walau tahu kau sedang rindu rumah. Jangan menyerah Ryeowook-ah. Tunjukkan pada kedua orang tuamu kalau kau mampu dan bisa hidup mandiri. Kau tak ingin membuat mereka cemas kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukanku. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Kuhapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya dengan ibu jariku dan memeluknya kembali dengan erat. Ryeowook pun membalas pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Lama dalam posisi saling memeluk aku melonggarkan pelukanku untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook. Ia sudah tertidur rupanya.

"Ryeowook-ah kapan saja kau merasa sedih dan ingin menangis datanglah padaku. Aku akan menghapus air matamu," ucapku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya.

******_Come to me whenever you want to cry. I will lend you my shoulder and I will wipe your tears away…_**

* * *

******END**

* * *

Annyeong saya bawa drabble ketiga nih. C for Crying. Seperti yg sebelumnya aku mau share fact yg dipakai di ff ini. Aku yakin uda banyak dari kalian yg tahu fact ini...^^

Yap. Fact-nya berasal dari surat dari member Super Junior untuk Yesung. Langsung kukutip aja ya yg punya Ryeowook.

Hanya KAU yang begitu keras menuntut diriku untuk menjadi dewasa dan tidak terbuai dengan limpahan kasih sayang juga manja dari para Hyung seolah kau mengerti akan kelemahanku itu hyung, MANJA, tapi karena kau Hyung, karena didikanmu itu membuatku menjadi dewasa dan mandiri seperti saat ini. Di saat letih menyerang saat jadwal latihan yang terlalu padat aku selalu menrindukan keluargaku dan itu membuatku menangis, tapi kau datang BUKAN sebagai malaikat penghibur akan kesedihanku namun kau datang dengan omelan dan gertakan yang keras sambil berkata, "Ini adalah resiko yang kau ambil ketika kau membuat pilihan, jalani itu terima apa adanya buktikan kalau kau kuat dan kau mampu bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu…"

Tapi saat reward dan berbagai penghargaan kita terima, kau pasti datang dan langsung memelukku sambil berkata, "Menangislah, menangislah, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras, dan perjalanan yang kau lalui cukup panjang untuk mendapatkan penghargaan ini.."

Nah Yesung ga sepenuhnya suka manjain Wookie kok tp tetep aja kalo air mata uda netes dia selalu ada buat Wookie. Inget kan waktu di EHB jg SS2 Seoul? Itu uda jadi buktinya :)

Nah sekarang bales review dulu deh...

**fieeloving13**: yg kemarin Kyu blm dateng. Yg sekarang uda dateng kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Wooks**: iya mungkin jg karna itu eommanya ampe bilang gt. Gomawo uda RnR

**nanissaa**: halo jg. yg C sudah keluar. Gomawo uda RnR

**chikakyumin**: uda liatkah? sip deh. Sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**ichigo song**: hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yewook unieq**: aku jg sukaaaaa banget sama YeWook couple. Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**lenyclouds**: hehehe sengaja dibikin nyerempet sama fact biar lebih terasa. Gomawo uda RnR

**ririn chubby**: suka fluff ya? Sebenernya aku dulu jg sukanya nulis angst yg sad tp ini lg belajar bwt nulis yg manis untuk YeWook. Jangan sedih tetap semangat!^^ Gomawo uda RnR

**niisaa9**: hehehe sama-sama. Semoga bisa menambah fact yg belum tahu ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**LQ**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: Yg C untuk Crying. Mian uda mendahului. Sebenernya ff ini jg uda lama bersarang di folder. Baru keinget buat ngepost sekarang hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: kyaaa mian ga bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Soalnya ini drabble sih. Tapi ada A-Z semoga cukup ya. Gomawo uda RnR

Oh iya klo ada yg mau bagi-bagi Yesung, Ryeowook, atau YeWook facts juga boleh. Taruh aja di kolom reviewer. Siapa tahu fact-nya bisa kupakai di ff ini :D

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jeongmal gomawo. Mungkin ribuan kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. But still...

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	4. D

**Title: D for Dawn**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

*D for Dawn*

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Beeb beeb… beeb beeb… beeb beeb…

Aku membuka mataku secara paksa ketika bunyi alarm terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Kuusap sebentar mataku yang masih protes ingin menutup kembali. Begitu sulitnya jadi orang yang gampang terbangun dari tidur walau hanya ada bunyi sekecil apapun atau yang biasa disebut _light sleeper_ sepertiku. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar paling ujung di _dorm_ ini. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terkunci itu tanpa permisi. Kedua pemilik kamar masih tertidur walaupun alarm mereka sudah berbunyi nyaring. Segera saja kumatikan alarm yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur _magnae_ di grupku ini.

"Ngg… Yesung _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun terbangun menyadari kehadiranku namun ia hanya menggumam pelan dan tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidurlah lagi. Alarmmu sangat mengganggu tidurku _babo_!" ucapku sembari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kutatap jam yang berada di ruang tengah saat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedikit kaget saat menyadari ini baru jam 3 pagi dan Kyuhyun sudah memasang alarmnya. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh _namja evil_ itu saat ia bangun. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kulihat _namja_ mungil pasangan sekamarku itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di bawah selimut sambil memegang boneka Winnie the Pooh ukuran sedang favoritnya.

Aku beranjak kembali ke kasurku dan berbaring disana, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak agar aku bisa cepat tertidur namun hasilnya nihil. Aku malah tidak bisa tidur dan hanya berguling-guling di atas kasur. Ini semua adalah kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya saat ia bangun.

Kupandangi wajah Ryeowook yang sedang terlelap di kasur seberang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos, manis, dan tenang saat ia tertidur. Sesekali ia menggeliat kecil atau menggertakan giginya, kebiasaan tidur yang diturunkan dari ayahnya. Semakin lama kupandangi wajahnya, semakin ingin aku melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku berpikir sejenak untuk melihatnya lebih dekat dan akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk pergi mendekat ke samping kasurnya.

Aku sedikit berjongkok untuk memperjelas pandanganku pada wajahnya. Samar-samar tercium harum lembut _vanilla mint_ dari tubuhnya. Astaga bahkan walau belum mandi Ryeowook tetap beraroma manis. Wangi Ryeowook begitu memabukkanku membuatku melakukan hal yang nekat. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Ia menggeliat pelan namun tidak terbangun karena tindakanku.

Aku menghirup wangi Ryeowook yang sepertinya akan menjadi candu bagiku. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Perlahan kurasakan kembali rasa kantuk yang telah hilang tadi. Mataku mulai terasa berat dan aku tersenyum kecil sambil mencium kening Ryeowook lembut.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini ya. Kau tidak akan sadar kok saat kau bangun nanti karena aku akan pindah sebelum kau bangun. Lagipula aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini di saat subuh. Di saat semua sedang terlelap. _Good dawn baby_," ucapku sambil menutup mata menuju alam tidurku.

_**Every time I'm awake in the dawn…**_  
_**Your face, your scent, and your warm will bring me back again to the dream…**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong saya kembali dengan drabble ini. Hmm yg kali ini memang bukan YeWook facts tp aku terinspirasi dari Yesung facts. Waktu di sebuah acara *saya lupa judulnya tapi uda agak lama juga acaranya* Kyuhyun pernah cerita kalo Yesung itu gampang banget kebangun dan kadang suka dateng buat matiin alarm yang bunyi di kamar dia padahal jarak kamar Yesung dan KyuMin itu cukup jauh, dari ujung ke ujung. Karena itu saya jd kepikiran buat ff ini soalnya saya sendiri kalo uda bangun biasanya susah buat tidur lagi walau ngantuk banget. Untungnya si Yeye punya Wookie jadi dia bisa tidur lagi, lah kalo saya cuma bisa gigit bantal karena ga bisa tidur lagi. Wkwkwkwk...

Nah sekarang saya langsung bales review aja deh...^^

**ririn chubby**: Jangan sedih ya. Perjuangan keras mereka sudah terbayarkan kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13**: sip nih uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: Kalo bisa liat YeWook beneran kaya gitu saya juga bisa langsung terharu. Gomawo uda RnR

**chikakyumin**: bener banget. Terutama di SS2. Moment-nya banyak banget sampe ga bisa napas saking bahagianya. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: Annyeong Chil imnida. Kamu ga pernah terlambat kok. Semoga aku bisa share banyak facts ya disini, doain aja. Gomawo uda RnR

**eunsoopark58**: YeWook belum jadian. Nanti ada saatnya. Ini yang D sudah dipost. Gomawo uda RnR

**Wooks**: Hehehe Yesung kan tsundere. Keliatannya dingin gt padahal sebenernya perhatian banget.

**Yewook unieq**: D untuk Dawn atau subuh. Yap ini ada 26 chapter tp ya pendek begini. Mian... Alamat fb? boleeeh kok. facebook ryeong7. Gomawo uda RnR

**lenyclouds**: Yap bener banget Yesung mendidik Wookie dgn keras biar bisa jd seperti sekarang ini. Eh jd berasa baca fact ya? Hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kykie Wookie**: amin. Selamat datang ya semoga menikmati ceritanya. Gomawo uda RnR

**ichigo song**: huweee *ikutan nangis* iya juga ya yeye uda wamil, ryeong pasti uda nangis guling" di interview aja bilangnya dia sedih. Gomawo uda RnR

**niisaa9**: Wookie tetep diperhatiin kok. Untungnya Yesung masuk public military service jadi ya paling tidak berkunjung di dorm tetep bisa. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Muuut**: weh saengi review-mu masuk nih. Uda eon bales. Gpp lah saeng sekali-sekali dikerasin, biasanya juga dimanja. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**LQ**: Perpisahan hanya sebuah kata lain dari 'sampai berjumpa lagi saat kau kembali' kok. hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: sip saeng. Bakal writing terus kok apalagi untuk YeWook. hehe. Gomawo uda RnR

Oh iya sekali lagi kalo ada yg mau bagi-bagi Yesung, Ryeowook, atau YeWook facts juga boleh. Taruh aja di kolom reviewer. Siapa tahu fact-nya bisa kupakai di ff ini :D

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jeongmal gomawo. Mungkin ribuan kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. But still...

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	5. E

**Title: E for Earphone**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

*E for Earphone*

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Hari ini semua _member_ Super Junior akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan rekaman album versi Jepang kami. Aku sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku akan pergi ke negeri sakura itu. Sudah kubayangkan berbagai tempat dan pemandangan indah di sana walaupun sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin dan tidak ada daun dan bunga seperti di musim semi pastinya. Dan walaupun harus bekerja dulu tapi setidaknya kami masih diberi kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan di sana jika kami melakukan recording dengan baik.

"Nah selesai," ucapku sambil menutup koper merah berukuran sedang milikku.

Kutatap Ryeowook yang masih asyik memilah-milah pakaian yang akan ia bawa sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang terpancar di wajahnya. Seperti yang kuduga ia pun begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke Jepang sepertiku. Ah, wajah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis seperti ini selalu membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya yang sedang duduk sambil melipat pakaiannya.

"Mau _hyung_ bantu Ryeowook-ah?"

"Tidak usah _hyung_ aku bisa sendiri kok. Oh iya _hyung_ menurutmu mana yang lebih cocok _sweater_ merah atau biru?"

"Hmm... yang merah."

"Kalau jaketnya?"

"Yang merah."

Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa semuanya merah hyung? Masa sweater dan jaket dua-duanya merah?"

"Pertama karena aku suka merah. Kedua karena kau harusnya tak perlu bertanya jika sudah tahu tidak ingin memakai warna yang sama," ucapku sambil menjepit hidungnya pelan.

'Lagipula apapun yang kau pakai selalu terlihat bagus di mataku,' lanjutku dalam hati.

Ryeowook masih menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengeluh sesekali. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Leeteuk _hyung_ sudah berteriak menyuruh kami berkumpul tepat setelah Ryeowook menutup kopernya. Kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dan berdoa lalu menuju van masing-masing.

Perjalanan kami menuju ke bandara tidak terlalu lama. Setelah selesai melakukan berbagai administrasi di bandara, aku pun meletakkan tas kecil yang kubawa di bagasi yang ada di atas tempat duduk lalu segera beranjak duduk dan menyamankan diriku di sana. Kukeluarkan _ipod_ yang selalu kubawa dan mulai menyambungkan _earphone_ merahku pada _ipod_. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di pesawat dengan tenang. Aku kan belum terbiasa melakukan perjalanan jauh jadi pasti nanti akan sedikit mabuk.

"_Hyung_ boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat Ryeowook sedang memandangku dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ miliknya, yang tentu saja, tak bisa kuhindari. Aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. Dia segera duduk di sampingku dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya namun sepertinya ia kelihatan begitu tegang.

"Kenapa?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau kelihatan tegang."

"Eh aku sebenarnya... nggg... agak _phobia_ dengan ketinggian _hyung_. Aku gugup."

"Ini," ucapku sambil melepas sebelah _earphone_ yang kupakai dan menyodorkannya padanya.

"Maksudnya _hyung_?"

"Pakailah dan pejamkan matamu agar kau tak gugup."

Ryeowook menerima _earphone_ yang kuberikan dan memakainya. Karena panjang kabel _earphone_ku yang terbatas ia sedikit mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku segera memejamkan kembali mataku, menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar. Setengah perjalanan aku membuka mataku. Ternyata aku ketiduran. Kurasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahuku. Kulihat Ryeowook dengan wajah malaikatnya tertidur lelap di sampingku. _Namja_ ini memang tak pernah membuatku berhenti tersenyum. Di saat yang bersamaan aku mendengar lantunan kata '_saranghae_' dari _ipod_ku.

'Apakah ini berarti aku mencintaimu? Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum tiap melihat dan memikirkanmu,' batinku dalam hati.

_**Whenever you're afraid you just need 4 steps to do. **_  
_**First, put your earphone...**_  
_**Second, close your eyes...**_  
_**Third, listen to your favorite songs...**_  
_**and fourth lean on me...**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong saya balik lagi dengan drabble ini. Biasanya sih jadwal update saya hari Kamis tp berhubung Kamis saya mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang ini saya update duluan. Buat yg baca APFAP (A Prince for A Princess) menyusul ya...^^

Ini juga bukan YeWook facts tapi Ryeowook facts. Yap kalian pasti uda banyak yg tahu Ryeowook itu phobia ketinggian walau kelihatannya ga parah-parah amat sih (atau memang disembunyiin sama dia?) Ngomong-ngomong soal phobia, Wookie itu juga takut sama bola dan kembang api lho. Hehehehe. Latar ff ini diambil waktu pembuatan Marry U Japan version. Lihat videonya aku terinspirasi banget soalnya Wookie bikin melting disitu. Kyaaaaa :)

Ok back to the story. Nah ada review dari sushimakipark yang bikin aku penasaran dan akhirnya aku googling. Aku ga tau bisa pakai Wookie facts yg kamu kasih atau ga di cerita ini jd aku jawab di sini aja ya.

Ryeowook itu kidal? Yap Ryeowook itu kidal sama kaya Heechul tapi keduanya terlatih untuk pakai tangan kanan juga, jadi singkatnya Ryeowook dan Heechul itu ambidextrous. Soalnya menurut adat istiadat orang Korea, pakai tangan kiri itu ga sopan banget jadi walau anak mereka kidal mereka kebanyakan melatih anak mereka untuk bisa pakai tangan kanan. Ryeowook sempat menyatakan secara ga langsung bahwa dirinya kidal di EHB dengan ucapan "Apa aku harus memencet tombol itu dengan tangan kiriku juga?" dan Heechul juga pernah bilang Ryeowook multi-tasking (sama kaya Yesung) soalnya dia bisa pegang hp pake tangan kanan, terus mencet remote tv dan makan buah pake tangan kiri sekaligus.

Dan astaga Yeye sudah wamil... Huks... Day 1 waiting for Kim Jongwoon. Aku janji akan terus mengobarkan semangat YeWook, appa *nangis di pelukan kkoming dan mello*

Dan miaaaannnn banget kalo yg kemarin pendek soalnya kalo dilanjut ga jadi fluff karena lanjutannya acara pencekikan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun yang bangunin dia waktu subuh. Hehehehe. Sekarang bales review dulu ya...^^

**Yewook unieq**: ah benarkah manis. Syukurlah aku jd lega. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**eunsoopark58**: ah jadiannya YeWook mungkin agak lama nih. Wkwkwk tp ditunggu aja ya. Mereka pasti jadian kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**flowwookie**: Yesung memang co cwiiitttt. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: mian saeng aku ga pake ide kamu disini, tp aku uda pikirin kok untuk wookie fact yg kamu kasih. Tunggu aja ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Wooks**: kalo member lain yg digituin pasti mereka bilang mimpi buruk tp kalo Wookie, bikin marah Yeye aja jarang bgt. Ngegosipin Yeye di depan member lain juga ga. Intinya Wookie itu plng tahan sama Yeye sampe yg lain pun heran. wkwkwkwk. kalo yesung kebangun di camp dan ga bisa tidur? dia sudah menyimpan foto Wookie di bawah bantalnya kok jd kalo ga bisa tidur diliatin tuh foto sampe ketiduran. Gomawo uda RnR

**kryopryeong**: yap drabble nih. Yeye pasti akan baik-baik saja kok. 1 bulan pelatihan dan sisanya dia melakukan public service military seperti Heechul. Masih bisa ketemu sama ryeonggu. Nantinya ga cuma Yesung's POV doang sih tp aku lebih fokus ke sudut pandang Yesung. Gomawo uda RnR

**chikakyumin**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**lenyclouds**: wkwkwk aku jg ga mau bangun kalo dipeluk cowo ganteng. Takut cowo gantengnya malah ngelepas pelukannya T^T Gampang kebangun bukan penyakit kok, itu cuma kaya kebiasaan orang masing-masing aja. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: I give you E!^^ Ga dilarang kok buat berisik. Gomawo uda RnR

**niisaa9**: bener kok ciyus ini ga boong. Yeye bisa balik kok setelah 1 bulan pelatihan. Disini keliatan ga Yesung nyadarnya? Gomawo uda RnR

**Muuut**: jiah ini saeng malah curcol. Perlu kukirimin Wookie buat bangunin kamu dr tidur? Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: yeye sudah wamil... hiks *hug ryeonggu* kasihan wookie matanya bengkak terus. Gomawo uda RnR

**ChieKyu-Yewook**: ini max fluffy. Konflik dihilangkan. Hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**ririn chubby**: sip deh uda dilanjut nih. Gomawo uda RnR

**sycarp**: hohoho yang sabar ya. Yang pasti kujanjiin mereka janjian kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**bryan ryeohyun**: gwaenchana. Aku ngerti kok. Aku emang susah bgt bikin summary yg menarik... OTL Gomawo krna kau uda mw baca dan juga RnR. Aku berterima kasih sekali *bow*

**cloud prince**: wkwkwk kyu ga bakal sering-sering kya gt. dicekik yesung soalnya. wkwkwkwk. hmm soal selca sih aku beranggapan yeye ga mw sebar-sebar selca dia sama wook sering-sering *takut org curiga pdahal kita juga sudah curiga dr dulu...XD* krna yeye memang lbh ke yg tertutup gt sih sifatnya. Sama aja kaya KyuMin yg keliatan jarang selca tp kata Wookie di kamar KyuMin banyak bgt dipajang selca mereka. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: untuk yg chingu tanyain uda kujawab di atas ya. Untuk masalah kyu lebih deket sama Yeye... hmmm mungkin karena mereka sama-sama seme jadi bisa saling mengerti. Sama kaya Wook yg lebih deket sama Ming... XD *ini menurutku sih* Gomawo uda RnR

**aca sewingline7**: ah kependekan ya? OTL. Jeongmal mianhae dan gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose**: siiippp sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: Wookie sibuk mendengkur sih jadi ga dapet dialog deh. Gomawo uda RnR

**jongwookie**: sip. YeWook jjang! Gomawo uda RnR

**ichigo song**: ada kiki yg bisa meluk ryeonggu sih tp tetep aja ryeonggu pasti sedih. Keliatan dr matanya yg super bengkak di tiap selca akhir-akhir ini. Eh kependekan ya? Jeongmal miahae *bow* Kyu pasang alarm jam sgitu buat lanjut main game tp krna dia kecapekan yah ga jadi deh. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**LQ**: eh kependekan ya? jeongmal miaaannnnhaaaee... yewook resminya nanti. hehehe. skrng explore feeling dulu. Gomawo uda RnR

**ddangkomom**: kyaaaa gomawo uda sumbang fact. Nanti coba kucari dimana fact ini bisa kutaruh ya atau kalo ga mungkin kubuat bonus. Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yurako Koizumi**: wkwkwk salam kenal juga. ne gwaenchana. Gomawo uda RnR

**Ikke R. Wook**: diijinin kok. Ini baru sampe E, yg F nanti ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**nanissaa**: kau tak pernah telat kok. Tenang saja. E for Earphone. hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

Astaga termia kasih banyak buat review kalian semua. Tadinya saya agak ga percaya diri sama yg D kemarin tp kalian kasih saya dukungan yg benar-benar membuat saya terharu. Oh iya sekali lagi *ga bosen-bosennya ya saya ngomong ini* kalo ada yg mau bagi-bagi Yesung, Ryeowook, atau YeWook facts juga boleh. Taruh aja di kolom reviewer. Siapa tahu fact-nya bisa kupakai di ff ini :D

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jeongmal gomawo. Mungkin ribuan kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. And let's waiting for Kim Jongwoon! This is just a short journey and I know you won't forget him easily, right? And last but not least...

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	6. F

**Title: F for Fanfiction and Ferris Wheel**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU, Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Drabble Series**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook, ninja!EunHae, KyuHyuk Partner in Crime**

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

*F for Fanfiction*

.

.

**Author's POV**

* * *

Seorang _namja _dengan mata bak bulan sabit dan rambut hitam panjang yang mencapai bahu tengah memulai siaran radionya seperti biasa. _Namja _itu, Yesung, terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaus abu-abu yang ditutupi dengan _vest _berwarna hitam dan di tangan kanannya dihiasi gelang berwarna senada dengan _vest_ yang dikenakannya. Di depannya terdapat sebuah _mic _dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan sebuah laptop. Saat ini sedang memasuki sesi radio dimana ia akan membacakan _fan mail_ yang masuk dan menjawabnya sehingga ia memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop itu.

"Bagian favorit _oppa_ dari penampilan _oppa_?" ucapnya bermonolog sembari membaca _fan mail_ yang tertera di layar laptopnya.

"Untukku, adalah mataku. Dulu aku merasa kurang puas dengan mataku. Setelah itu, aku kira aku memiliki mata yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sulit menemukan mata seperti ini," jawabnya mantap.

"Kenapa oppa memiliki dua mata? Matamu indah, aku mau beberapa lagi."

Yesung membacakan lagi _fan mail_ yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku punya dua mata? Karena hanya ada dua. Sebenarnya, aku punya satu lagi di belakang. Aku hanya menyembunyikannya, lihat?" ucapnya mencoba bercanda sembari menunjuk belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau melihat CY para fans?"

Yesung segera membacakan _fan mail_ berikutnya tanpa berniat membuang waktu. Ia tahu banyak _fans_nya yang telah menunggu bahkan berharap agar _e-mail _nya dibaca dan mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.

"Bangga. Sangat bangga. Haha."

Dengan cepat dan rasa puas Yesung menjawabnya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca _fanfic_? Apa perasaanmu setelah membacanya?"

Yesung kembali bermonolog membacakan _fan mail_ yang ada di layar laptopnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir panjang Yesung segera membacanya.

" Tentu pernah. Maksudmu _fanfic_ itu…?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh cerita fiksi yang ditulis fans? Aku pernah melihat setumpuk tebal tulisan _fans_. Aku pernah membacanya sekali. Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa harus hubungan antar sesama _member_ kami?"

Yesung menjawab dengan cukup cepat namun sikapnya terlihat sedikit tegang. Beberapa kali kedua bola matanya bergerak dengan gelisah. Yesung kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terputus saat dia menarik napas.

"Antara _namja_. Oh! Aku tidak suka! Oh! Sangat tidak suka itu. Bukankah ada cukup banyak artis _yeoja_ yang cantik? Kenapa tidak menulis tentang mereka saja? Kenapa selalu aku berpacaran dengan Ryeowookie? Aww! Aku sangat benci itu! Aww… _namja_… aku tak suka _namja_! Harusnya hanya pertemanan mengagumkan antara _namja_, seperti hanya antara _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung-nim_," ucapnya lagi dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Yesungie memeluk Ryeowookie kemudian keduanya berciuman," ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan pandangan mata yang fokus seolah ia telah sangat hapal dengan sebuah kalimat yang ada di _fanfic_ itu.

"Aku sungguh terkejut! Apa lagi ya? Mari kita lihat."

Yesung segera mengalihkan pembahasan tentang _fanfic_ itu dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia terlalu jauh.

.

.

*F for Fanfiction*

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mematikan _streaming_ radio dari komputer mereka yang ada di ruang tengah itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Keduanya bahkan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya masing-masing jika saja mereka tak berpegangan pada meja komputer itu. Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Kau lihat ekspresi Yesung _hyung_ tadi saat mengatakan itu? Sungguh aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!" ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Dia jelas bukan aktor yang hebat. Kelihatan sekali tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia walau sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja ia tak akan menemukan _fanfic_ dengan _yeoja_ yang dia mau jika yang ia cari bahkan dijadikan _bookmark_ adalah _fanfic_ dengan tag YeWook."

Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah laptop berwarna hitam yang diletakkan di samping monitor komputer dan memangkunya. Ia membukanya dengan pelan dan menyalakannya. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa _password_ yang ia peroleh dari kecerdasan Cho Kyuhyun -yang entah bagaimana berhasil mengetahui _password_ laptop milik _hyung_nya yang berkepala besar itu- tampillah _wallpaper _ dengan wajah Yesung di layarnya. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membuka _browser_ yang ada di laptop itu dan mengecek _history _dan _bookmark _di dalamnya. Ia kembali tertawa melihatnya, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan menggeser laptop di pangkuan Eunhyuk agar terlihat olehnya. Tak lama ia pun ikut tertawa.

"Astaga ternyata Yesung _hyung_ membaca _fanfic_ yang dia bacakan di radio tadi hampir setiap malam. Lihat bahkan sepertinya ia punya akun di komunitas _fanfic_ ini!" ucap Eunhyuk

"_Bookmark_nya saja dipenuhi dengan author yang memiliki _penname_ YeWook. Ckckckck," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyuhyunnie dan Eunhyukkie _hyung_! Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai tertawa seperti itu?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Ryeowoook dengan apron yang masih menempel pada badan mungilnya serta setoples kue kering di tangannya muncul di belakang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dengan santai Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook sedangkan Eunhyuk segera mematikan laptop Yesung dan menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada cerita humor yang sangat lucu. Kau membuat kue Ryeowookie?" ucap Kyuhyun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya. Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa ambil di dapur," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu yang kau pegang itu untuk siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ngg… ini untuk Yesung _hyung_. Aku takut kalau dia tidak kebagian karena habis dimakan kalian. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu."

Ryeowook segera pamit pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, namun keduanya dapat melihat semburat merah yang sudah ada pada pipi _namja_ itu.

"Hyuk kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja," jawab Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit setelah Eunhyuk menjawab ia terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Ya! Kenapa tadi kau tidak memanggilku _hyung _dasar _magnae _setan!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berlari dan tertawa sebelum kemudian memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

Cupp

Kecupan lembut di pipi menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunan dan omelan kecilnya akan _magnae _grupnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"_Hyukkie_ ayo kita main," ucap sosok dengan rambut _brunette_ dan senyuman _angelic_ itu.

Ah sepertinya Eunhyuk akan bisa melupakan kekesalannya dalam sekilas.

.

.

**_Your lips can tell a lie, but your heart is always honest._**

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

*F for Ferris Wheel*

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

* * *

Hari ini cuaca begitu panas. Memang sih langitnya terlihat mendung tapi tidak terlihat kontras dengan udaranya yang membuat semua orang gerah. Aku, Leeteuk _hyung_, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain untuk melakukan _recording_ bagi VCR kami untuk konser pertama Super Junior nanti. Ah bicara soal konser rasanya aku tidak sabar lagi melihat para ELF yang datang sambil membawa _light stick sapphire blue_ mereka.

"Awww…"

Aku tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Kulihat Ryeowook yang tengah menempelkan sekaleng jus jeruk di pipiku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengambil kaleng itu, membuka tutupnya, dan meminumnya seteguk sebelum kemudian tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Apa tadi aku membuat _hyung _kaget?"

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mencubit hidungnya pelan membuatnya sedikit meringis lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lain kali jangan memberikannya dengan cara seperti itu. Untung _hyung_ tidak punya sakit jantung. Kau tidak mau kan _hyung-_mu yang tampan ini cepat mati? Apalagi di usia semuda ini."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataanku.

"Habisnya _hyung _melamun saja sambil menatap _roller coaster_ itu dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Eunhyuk _hyung _sampai menyebutmu gila."

"_Mwo_? Dasar monyet kecil! Awas kau nanti di _dorm_. Akan kucincang tubuhnya dan kuberikan sebagai makanan ikan."

"Tapi ikan tidak makan monyet _hyung_," ucapnya polos sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu dan memasang pose berpikir.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar kepolosannya. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku sedang mengucapkan sebuah isyarat?

"Kau mau minum?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kaleng jus itu pada Ryeowook.

"Eh? Bolehkah _hyung_?"

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan matanya yang berbinar. Kusentil dahinya lalu tertawa kecil saat ia memegangi dahinya dan lagi-lagi ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Hyung_ jahat! Kok aku disentil sih?" tanyanya memprotes tindakanku.

"Karena pertanyaanmu itu lucu tahu."

"Memang bagian mananya sih yang terlihat lucu?"

"Minuman itu kan kau yang memberikannya padaku jadi tentu saja kau boleh meminumnya juga apalagi aku sudah menawarkannya padamu. Kalau tidak boleh ya tidak akan kutawarkan padamu," ucapku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ya! Yesung-ah Ryeowook-ah cepat kemari! Kita mau melihat ulang hasil _recording_ kita tadi," teriak Leeteuk _hyung_ dari kejauhan.

Aku pun beranjak berbalik menuju tempat Leeteuk _hyung _sampai akhirnya aku tersadar kalau _namja_ mungil _eternal magnae_ grup itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Matanya berbinar melihat bianglala yang ada tepat di samping _roller coaster_ dan terukir senyum tipis di wajahnya. Aku menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya membuat ia terkaget akan tindakanku.

"Ayo Teuki _hyung_ sudah memanggil kita," ucapku yang diriingi anggukan kepalanya.

Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Ryeowook yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah bianglala itu sedari tadi. Setelah sampai di tempat Leeteuk _hyung_ kami pun bersama-sama melihat hasil _recording_ kami. Setelah kami merasa puas dengan hasilnya, kami pun langsung meninggalkan taman bermain itu untuk mengejar jadwal kami yang selanjutnya. Kulihat Ryeowook yang masih memandangi taman bermain itu dari kaca van mobil dan baru memalingkan wajahnya serta menghela napas panjang saat taman bermain itu tak kelihatan lagi.

Aku tidak suka sorot kekecewaan di wajah Ryeowook. Aku mengambil ponselku dan memandangnya sejenak, menimbang apakah harus kulakukan atau tidak dan akhirnya keputusanku ada pada kata iya, aku akan melakukan hal itu.

Jadwal kami berlangsung panjang hingga malam. Sebenarnya kami semua sudah sangat lelah dengan tumpukan jadwal dan ingin segera istirahat ke kamar masing-masing namun aku menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya keluar dari _dorm_.

"_Hyung_ ada apa? Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah kau tenang saja dan ikut aku."

"Tapi nanti kita akan dimarahi Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Aku akan mengiriminya pesan nanti pokoknya sekarang ikut aku sebentar dan jangan banyak protes."

Aku memanggil sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas di depan dorm dan mendorong Ryeowook masuk ke dalam lalu memberitahukan tujuan kami pada sang supir tanpa terdengar oleh Ryeowook. Setelah sang supir mengangguk mengerti aku pun segera duduk menyusul Ryeowook. Perjalanan kami yang tidak disertai satu percakapan apapun membuat Ryeowook hampir tertidur. Untung saja kami sudah sampai. Aku segera membayar ongkos taksi dan menarik Ryeowook keluar.

"_Hyung_ ini kan…"

"Ayo kita masuk. Waktu kita terbatas."

"Tapi kan…"

"Tidak usah banyak tapi. Ayo!"

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat bianglala yang ada di samping _roller coaster_. Dapat kulihat seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri di sebelah mesin operator sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Waktumu tidak lama. Cepatlah," ucap _namja_ itu padaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat toh walau hanya 5 menit pun cukup untuk rencanaku. Aku masih menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan masuk ke dalam satu kubik bianglala dan mendudukkan diri di bangku diikuti dengan Ryeowook yang duduk bersebelahan denganku.

"_Hyung_ bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Diam dan nikmati saja dulu. Kau tak perlu tahu yang lainnya."

Bianglala tersebut mulai berputar pelan mengarah ke atas. Ryeowook mulai diam dan memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca. Kota Seoul terlihat begitu indah dengan berbagai biasan cahaya warna lampu yang menerangi kota yang tak pernah tertidur ini. Begitu sampai di atas bianglala ini berhenti berputar sejenak membiarkan Ryeowook yang telah berdiri menikmati pemandangan ini.

"_Hyung_ ini sangat indah. Sudah lama aku tak naik bianglala. Aku memang menginginkannya dari tadi."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat _hyung_. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Mendengar perkataannya aku pun ikut berdiri dan merangkul pundaknya menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya karena aku pun akan menyukainya juga. Jangan pernah hilangkan senyumanmu itu Ryeowook-ah."

.

.

**_The greatest moment when you ride a ferris wheel is when you're in the top and all you can see are the scenery and the one you love beside you… _**

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong semuanya. Aku kembali dari *coret*tidur panjang*coret* hiatusku...~

Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau menungguku. Aku sangat menghargai kalian. Sungguh dari lubuk hati terdalam! Sepertinya ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup.

Spesial untuk F aku punya dua story. Tadinya aku hanya ingin post Ferris Wheel namun sebuah translate kasar soal Yesung membaca fanfic itu sungguh membuatku kesal! Bagaimana bisa mereka menerjemahkan kata terkejut dengan menjijikan? Terutama mereka membawa OTPku dalam masalah ini. Tapi saya maafkan karena mungkin ia sendiri tak tahu jadi begitulah ff-nya tercipta. Ya jadi seorang admin bukanlah pekerjaan mudah dan saya sendiri dulu pun seorang admin tapi apa salahnya coba dicerna baik-baik dulu berita yang akan dipost dan perhatikan tata bahasanya supaya tidak menyinggung orang lain karena tulisan itu dibaca banyak orang, akan tidak enak jadinya jika menimbulkan presepsi yang salah.

Lagipula setiap kali melihat video itu satu hal yang saya lakukan adalah tertawa. Karena Yesung tidak bisa menutupi geriknya yang gelisah itu, jelas ia tak pandai berbohong. Lalu ia mengucapkan dialog yg ada di ff dengan pandangan fokus dan tak menatap benda yang ada didekatnya menandakan dia seperti telah hapal dialog yg ada di ff itu padahal dia bilang pernah membacanya sekali. Apa orang yang pernah membaca hanya sekali bisa sehapal itu? Dan lagi dialog yg dia kemukakan biasanya ada di tengah cerita sebagai penutup sebuah konflik. Kenapa dia masih nekat membaca jika telah tahu bahwa dia dipairing dengan Ryeowook dr awal? Dan pengalihan pembicaraan yang ia takutkan terlalu jauh. Yesung membuatku sangat curiga.

Dan aku mau menjelaskan klo Our Love Journey adlah drabble huruf dengan alur waktu past-present-future. Jadi aku ga selalu kasih fact ya. Ada beberapa yang murni fiksi terutama cerita Future nantinya. Tp jgn berhenti memberikan fact ya. Siapa tau drabble ini akan lebih dr Z!^^ *kasih hint terselubung*

Ok waktunya membalas review kemarin!^^

**Kim Jongmi**: Huweee makasih juga ya uda mampir. Sama kok aku jg baru tau Wook dan Chul kidal dan Wook multitasking kya Yeye. Berapa lama pun jd ELF ga masalah yang penting siapa yg sampai di akhirnya. Gomawo ya uda RnR dan soal ehem nc ehem. Ahahahahaha masih anak kecil nih ga bisa bikin nc.

**Yewooklove**: Yap saya pernah nonton kok dan sering saya ulang. Ahahahaha. Soal nanti ada ff-nya dr ff itu kupikir dulu ya, tapi terima kasih sekali atas masukannya lho. Ga aneh kok malah aku seneng bgt dpt respon positif. Klo ada moment yg lain boleh kasih juga kok. Nanti pasti kupikirin. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yurako Koizumi**: Yep mari kita lestarikan YeWook yang semakin menambah kecurigaan walo couplenya yg satu lagi wamil tetap ada moment. Dan ah terima kasih sekali lho sudah mengingatkan moment ini. Nyaris saja terlewatkan begitu saja! Akan kupikirkan untuk membuat ffnya nanti. Gomawo sekali ya uda sampe mau review dua kali. Dan kalo ada moment lg jgn sungkan untuk kasih tau. Gomawo uda RnR

**EternalClouds2421**: Ya aku juga suka jarang googling kok. Ini semua karena pertanyaan reader disini yang mengingatkan betapa serunya waktu pertama kali kenal SJ dulu. Aku pun dapat pengetahuan baru kok. Sip kibarkan bendera YeWook! Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: wkwkwk klo drabble di atas 1k kata kan terlarang jd dibuat pendek dan langsung ke inti aja. Hehehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

** 1**: yep wook kidal tp dia jg uda kebiasaan pake tangan kanan jd ya jarang diperlihatkan. Coba aja teliti di tiap foto ato video dia. Dari fanacc yg kubaca waktu itu sih dia bilangnya di EHB Wook pernah nyatain secara ga langsung. Hehehehe. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Guest**: sip dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**nanissaa**: Sama kok aku jg baru tahu. Hehehehehe. Gomawo juga uda baca ff ini dan RnR

**jongwookie**: ah iya aku pernah lhat. Itu acara suju show. Leeteuk waking up suju member. Sip kupikirin dulu ya soal ffnya. Gomawo atas masukannya klo ada lagi jangan sungkan kasih tahu. Gomawo juga uda RnR.

**Devi AF**: Demi apa aku juga baru tau pas googling saeng! Gpp kok hihihi. Gomawo uda RnR ya.

**elfia-chan**: ah masa sih mesra? Ohohoho. Gomawo uda RnR ya.

**Muuut**: wkwkwkwk jd kebawa suasana yg gimana saeng? Nih dilempar tp jgn marah ya klo kamu dimarahin jongwoon. Earphone pembawa cinta? Waduh ga kepikiran judul ampe kesitu saeng. Wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR ya saeng.

**R'Rin4869**: Hauuu mian ya saeng bikin nunggu lama. Dikasih bonus nih yg F! Gomawo uda RnR

**Wooks**: Hahahaha. Kenapa Ryeo betah sama Yesung? Wah bahkan itu adalah hal yg juga ditanyakan Changmin. Wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR.

**LQ**: Yap chap ini F! *tebar confetti* Judulnya uda tau kan. Soal saran dari kamu ditampung dulu ya. Gomawo buat sarannya klo ada lagi jgn sungkan ngasihnya. Gomawo juga uda RnR

**ri3chywookie**: Ahahahaha gomawo kau juga daebak! Ah aku jg tak terlalu suka masuk ke dalam cerita karena menghilangkan feelnya. Mungkin kecuali untuk comedy. Dan aku berusaha membuat ff ini dengan bahasa yang enak digunakan jd tak ada yg merasa terganggu. Dan mian ya ga bisa lanjut cepet karena ada masalah. Dimaafkan kan? Klo soal kamar aku juga baru denger yg kamu bilang tp klo emg adanya gt anggap saja itu fict-nya kan fact-nya uda ada yg lain. Gomawo uda RnR

**ichigo song**: yep ryeo takut tinggi lho. Wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR.

**fieeloving13**: wah saya emg ga pengen terus bersedih jd saya update dengan ff yg manis aja. Mian ya ga bisa update kilat. Gomawo uda RnR

**meidi96**: ne gwaenchana. Gomawo juga uda RnR

**lenyclouds**: Nah itu sadar jg ya? Wkwkwkwk. Tentu tidak boleh berhenti menebar cinta YeWook walau Ye wamil! Gomawo uda RnR.

**sushimakipark**: yep mrka emg klop dan so sweet! Hmm kupikirin dulu ya soal ff dari fact itu. Soal Wookie itu maaf bener-bener gay atau dia normal aku juga ga tahu. Tapi menurutku ga masalah apapun orientasi yang dia miliki, jika memang benar dia gay apa akan membuatku berhenti menyukai dia? Tidak. Dan aku ga pengen menanggapi apa kata org. Klo bukan Wook sendiri yg bilang aku lebih ke masa bodoh. Beige noona suda punya pacar kok dan di sukira Yesung sempat bilang Ryeo pernah kencan sebelum mereka debut dengan nada seakan aku paling tahu soal Wook. Wkwkwkwk. Dalma itu sahabat dekat Wook, mereka suka main piano bareng. Nah kan kamu bilang sndiri Jiyeon ngefans sama Yesung. Yang namanya fans kan pasti seneng klo punya barang yg sama kya biasnya jd anggepin positif aja J Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Guest**: wkwkwkwk ada-ada aja nih bikin aku ketawa. Hhehehe. Boleh kok berisik ga dilarang. I give you F. Gomawo uda RnR.

**Ikke R. Wook**: ga pake yesung's pov terus kok tenang aja. Dan yap mrka lg pedekate. Gomawo uda RnR.

**kiki craft**: Gomawo ya uda RnR

**kryopryeong**: yep masih awal kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**chikakyumin**: belum jadian kok. Masih on progress. Sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR.

**bryan ryeohyun**: huwaaa makasih uda nyoba review ampe 2x. Aku terharu… Soal link aku juga ga bisa kasih tp coba deh liat di EHB baik-baik. Ketahuan kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**KimSunRi**: I Love You too beb. Finally I can made KyuHYuk partner in crime! It's so fun! Thanks for comment, proofread, edited, and translation!

**Bluerose**: Gomawo uda suka juga nyempetin RnR ya

**Yewook unieq**: yap disengaja. Solanya selama ini ff yg biasa kubaca suka dr sudut wookie jd aku pngn bikin dr sudut pandang Yesung jg. Tapi ga semuanya kok. Namanya juga drabble fluff. Ga bakal ada konflik berarti kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: ehehehe siap dibanyakin nih yewook story-nya ntar. Gomawo uda RnR

**Winnie**: sip dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Volum48**: yep couple ring dr jaman hanamizuki ampe dibawa-bawa ke KTR jg hehehehe. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Ri Yong Kim**: wkwkwkwk ne sip uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**eunsoopark58**: Ah sudah ketahuan ya feel Yesungie? Sip ntar semoga bisa kuperbanyak. Gomawo uda RnR ya

**ririn chubby**: yap emg jarang sih yg tau. Makanya pas cari tau aku kaget juga. Iya Kim Soohyun itu kidal. Ini lanjutannya sudah datang. Gomawo uda RnR

**niisaa9**: wah asyik uda keliatan. Perasaan Wookie? Ah nanti jug akan tahu kok. Ahahahaha emg kencannya mau pake kembang api? Gomawo uda RnR

Sekali lagi mianhae klo aku updatenya telat sekali. Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jeongmal gomawo. Mungkin ribuan kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. And last but not least...

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


End file.
